Radio frequency (RF) switching devices are used in many applications, for example wireless communication systems, to selectively pass an RF signal. For switching devices that include FETs, a bias voltage applied to a gate terminal may be required to bias the FET into an “on” state. In some cases, the applied voltage may cause the body of the FET to “float” at an indeterminate voltage.